


Shall we play?

by Moonwanderer



Series: Avengers one-shots and drabbles [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Poor Captain, Science Bros, Short One Shot, Silly, science is sexy, sexy times but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Before hell broke loose on the Helicarrier, Steve learned not to interrupt "science".Set during the first Avengers movie.





	Shall we play?

**Author's Note:**

> Credits to my Sister for the idea.
> 
> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

„Shall we play, Doctor?”

„This way, Sir."

And without any further fuss, the two men retreated to start and find that cursed object, the Tesseract, which caused all this mess around them. In Steve’s humble opinion, it would have been better if the cube had remained untouched at the bottom of the sea till the end of times.

But it was not his choice to make, neither the next ones, so he was just loitering around in the jet, not knowing what to do, or are his services still needed somewhere. He’d always hated this, waiting helplessly, but he had the feeling that Captain America or not, if he tried to give a hand, he would just disturb the agents. And the only thing he hated more than being helpless was being a burden.

The only man who would be pleased to keep him company was the agent named Coulson, but rude or not, Steve had enough of his „fangirling” for this day. So he went into stealth mode and as he was tiptoeing through the corridors, he decided to check up on the two geniuses.

His mind was filled with the concepts of strange devices and painful memories, and he didn’t even bother to knock before he opened the door to enter the lab- or to think about why it was kept shut in the first place.

He took a step forward and stopped as if he walked into a brick wall. He felt his face flush up with heat, and a soft and tiny „oh” left his lips.

The two men were inside, being busy kissing each other breathless. Dr. Banner was pressed against a metal table, his neatly combed hair a mess, his legs around the other man’s waist. Stark was above him, one hand holding the scientist’s back, the other tugging his graying curls. Their chests were bare and pressed tightly together, hips rocking, shirts thrown aside.

They seemed to hear his not so subtle entrance, and broke the kiss, and stopped doing what they did; and for the next couple of seconds the three men were staring at each other in stunned silence.

Steve could not move, could not find his voice, and he could not remember if he’d ever blushed this hard in his life. Bruce was blushing too, but his grip grew tighter, and pulled the billionaire closer to his body.

It was Tony, the smug bastard, who broke the silence eventually. He planted a wet kiss on the other man’s neck- and Bruce moaned, oh godness!- and batted his eyelashes while he purred.

„Wanna join us, Captain?”

And Steve suddenly remembered how to move, and it didn’t matter how much he hated himself for it, just turned around and bolted into a run.

Even in the next corridor could he hear Stark shouting.

„At least close the goddamn door Rogers!!!”

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
